Souris, soie, fluers, et Oeilexamens
by xXNikoletta BlackXx
Summary: Monocoup entre Hermione et Fred. Hermione et Fred ont un rodage de fin de nuit comporter les souris, la soie, les oeil-examens, le sirop de toux, la maladresse, et les baisers. T évalué juste pour être sûr. Écrit pour le défi mensuel de Twin.Exchange août


Bonjour à tout le toi assez fou pour lire ce un projectile

Bonjour à tout le toi assez fou pour lire ce un projectile. J'ai écrit ceci pour le défi mensuel d'échange jumel. Mon message de sollicitation est une souris bien que je puisse jeter en fleurs et sirop faux de toux aussi bien. L'appareillement est Fred et Hermione. La citation sera 'août est mois national d'oeil-examen, vous n'a pas su ?'

Les souris, le manteau de soie, les fleurs fanées et l'examen National …

Hermione se réveilla pour la dixième fois cette nuit, elle se rallongea sur  
le ventre et regarda fixement le réveil poser sur sa table de chevet. Elle  
avait l'impression que le temps c'était arrêté à 12 H 47. Elle arrêta  
de se torturer l'esprit, elle sauta du haut de son lit et descendit les  
escaliers du Terrier pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

C'était le milieu de l'été, ils avaient fini leur sixième année et  
Harry et elle avaient décidé de passer l'été chez la famille Weasley.  
Durant la journée, leur sujet de conversations était centré sur le Quiddich  
et plus principalement, ils se demandaient à quoi allait ressembler leur  
septième année sans Albus Dumbledore et comment ils allaient arriver à  
trouver les Horcruxes.

Quand Hermione atteignit la cuisine, elle commença à fouiller dans les  
placards pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Ne trouvant rien, elle essaya  
d'atteindre une étagère plus en hauteur, quand des mains puissantes lui  
saisirent la taille et la hissèrent.

Hermione du refreiner un cri voulant sortir de sa bouche. Au lieu de ça,  
elle tourna la tête et regarda fixement Fred qui l'a regardait avec un  
sourire espiègle.

« Fred, mais que faistu ? » Demanda Hermione avec une pointe  
d'irritation, ses joues prenant une adorable teintée de rouge.

« Je ne suis pas Fred, Hermione, je suis George » Lui ditil, comme si  
c'était une évidence.

« Menteur, arrête j'en suis sure cette fois » Dit Hermione avec un petit  
air supérieur, sûre d'elle.

« Comment peuxtu en être aussi sûre, amour ? » Demanda Fred, avec un air  
de suffisance.

« Parce que, Fred, tu as les yeux plus sombres que ton frère et tu as une  
tache de rousseur juste audessus de ta lèvre supérieure qui est en forme de  
cœur » répondit Hermione, en le détaillant avec une voix qu'elle  
n'avait jamais employée en sa compagnie jusqu'à maintenant.

« Hum ouais tu m'as eu là. Je pensais que tu ne serais pas capable de  
faire la différence entre moi et mon frère » Dit simplement Fred. « Mais  
attends une seconde, comment astu fais pour remarquer que j'ai les yeux plus  
sombres que mon frère Hermione ? M'espionneraistu ? »

Le visage d'Hermione pris encore une fois un jolie couleur cerise, se sentant  
mal à l'aise. Elle se retourna vers lui, lui faisant face, assise sur le  
comptoir.

« Tu ne sais pas que cet été, c'est le moment ou tout le monde doit  
détailler la personne qui lui parle et en apprendre le plus possible sur lui,  
c'est un espèce d'examen si tu préfères, nous devons observer ceux  
vivant sous le même toit pour pouvoir les reconnaître dans n'importe  
quelle situation, c'est un jeu à l'échelle Nationale »

« Vraiment ? Ca doit être une idée de Joe, permet moi alors de jeter un  
coup d'œil à tes magnifiques yeux, ma belle Hermione » Chuchota Fred, ses  
yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur.

« Non ça va, peuxtu par contre me soulever pour que j'atteigne  
l'étagère, je n'y arrive pas ? » Demanda telle en rougissant  
furieusement.

Fred obtempéra et la souleva à l'aide de ses mains comme si elle était  
aussi légère qu'une simple plume.

« Estce que tu vois le sirop pour la toux ? » Demanda Fred quand Hermione  
sorti une bouteille du placard

« Oui elle y est, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi elle se trouve dans la  
cuisine, je trouve ça bizarre, quoique … Peutêtre que Molly a encore  
laissé Ron rangé la cuisine » Dit Hermione en bougeant légèrement,  
indiquant qu'elle voulait descendre.

Tout à coup, Fred lâcha Hermione, poussa de petits cris aigue digne de la  
plus belle voix d'une petite fille et grimpa sur le comptoir.

« Fred Alexandre Weasley, Par merlin mais quel est ton problème » Siffla  
Hermione, se frottant les fesses. C'est alors qu'elle vit la raison de ce  
changement brutal de comportement, une simple sourie noire.

Elle poussa elle aussi des cris suraigus et Fred l'a tira sur le comptoir  
avant de la prendre dans ses bras en un geste protecteur.

« Fred, estce que les autres savent que tu as peur des souris ? » Demanda  
Hermione quand la souris fut partie.

« No… Non et si tu le … le dis à quelqu'un je… je ». Commença à  
dire Fred, mais ne pouvant finir sa phrase, il se retourna vers Hermione et la  
regarda dans les yeux. Son estomac se tordis dans tous les sens et il avait  
l'impression que des milliers d'elfes de Cornouaille flottaient dans son  
ventre, et il senti une douce chaleur l'envahir

« Oui ? Tu ferais… » Chuchota Hermione en avançant son visage jusqu'à  
brosser ses lèvres des siennes. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il  
fasse le premier pas en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au même  
instant elle pensait ' Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce que je suis en train de  
faire là ? C'est une énorme erreur, je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un  
». Pendant ce temps, Fred avança son visage et fondit sur ses lèvres lui  
donnant le baiser qu'elle attendait. Il quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche  
ce qu'elle lui accorda avec un plaisir non dissimulé et il en profita pour  
approfondir le baiser.

Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou mais elle se rendit compte  
qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine et elle  
stoppa le baiser, les laissant tous les deux haletant de désir.

« Mhm … C'était … » Murmura Fred, cherchant le mot juste pour exprimer  
ce qu'il ressentait.

« Merveilleusement bon ? » proposa Hermione

« Erotique ? » Dit Fred en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent alors et éclatèrent de rire face à la situation, Fred  
sauta alors du comptoir et tendit sa main à Hermione, qu'elle prit sans  
hésiter. Elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens et il l'a prit par la  
taille pour la soulever du comptoir.

« Alors hum, pourquoi tu es descendu à cette heureci, Fred ? » Demanda  
Hermione en évitant de croiser son regard.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, amour » Répliqua Fred.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la grande table en bois ornant la  
cuisine et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

« Cauchemars » Dirent Fred et Hermione à l'unisson.

« Comment peuxtu faire des cauchemars Fred, toi et ton frère vous prenez  
tout le temps tout à la rigolade. » Dit Hermione d'un air incrédule.

« Humm Je préférerais ne pas te donner de détails, mais ça a un rapport  
avec ma tante Mildred, une boîte contenant un manteau de soie et des fleurs  
fanées … » Fred s'arrête quand il se rendit compte qu'Hermione  
essayer de cacher son hilarité derrière un hypocrite masque de sympathie.

« Je vois … » Dit Hermione avant qu'une fois de plus un éclat de rire  
retentisse dans la cuisine.

« Hermione…Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…mais je pense que nous avons  
besoin de parler … » Dit soudainement Fred, d'une voix beaucoup plus  
réservée, voire timide.

« D'accord Fred… J'ai une question à te poser… estce que tu  
m'aimes ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix lisse et soyeuse, essayant de  
masquer son stress face à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

« Hum … Seulement si tu ne me maudit pas d'avoir l'audace de te  
répondre oui… » Dit Fred, en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

« Je ne vais pas te maudire, Fred, je ne vais pas non plus te jeter un sort.  
Je t'aime et tu m'aimes … La question qui se pose à présent est la  
suivante : Qu'allonsnous faire ? » Demanda Hermione.

Fred refusait de répondre. Il se leva donc et se pencha au dessus de la  
table pour embrasser les lèvres d'Hermione, l'entrainant dans un baiser  
ardent.

« Je suppose que tu viens de donner la réponse à ma question … »  
Chuchota Hermione contre les lèvres gonflées de Fred, elle les mordilla pour  
l'entrainer dans un nouveau baiser enflammé.

Cette histoire est également en anglais sur mon profil si vous souhaitez le lire. Svp lu lui et passez- en revuele !


End file.
